denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Hormah
Hormah (호르마, Horeuma) is a character in Denma. Horma is old English version's name. Biography He's a noble. And he's one of Baron Hussadin's friends, and Hussadin's biggest client. In Sixteen (13), Bishop Agnes tells judging from the conditions of his Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems Baron Hussadin have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough. Hussadin tells there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful so it's unfortunate that he's his biggest client. Hussadin is very angry when he returns to his mansion, Because Agnes pressure him. So he'll show Agnes what rough is. In planet Bayeux, Baron Hussadin's butler tells the reps of Zedekiah brigade, the Caleb Brothers, and he all asked about Hussadin's return. Hussadin orders to his butler that call all except him up for a business meeting, because he turns everything into a trainwreck. One day, planet Bayeux is news that he's coming. Doctor says to Edel that he refuses to get any medical test when he cleary has symptoms of the space disease virus. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are outta planet Bayeux because they doesn't want to get mixed up with him. All Devas became extremely nervous once they've learned of his trainwreck history. He says to Baron Hussadin that he'll give him the exclusive trading rights for 1 year to make up for what happened here the last time, but in return, he's going to party like there is no tomorrow whenever he's down here. Hussadin tells party hard because Hussadin's favorite business partner has all the rights to play out his fantasies here. Edel gives chief priest to his doctor's note and tells they say he's refusing to take any test. But chief priest tells if that's true, the Health Bureau would have already warned them and try not to rile up the Devas who're already anxious. So Edel comes and asks to Hussadin. Hussadin advises Edel will serves him for the private worship because he doesn't care whether it's a girl or a boy and he actually enjoys pretty boys like Edel. And Hussadin tells Edel is Quanx, so Edel doesn't even has to worry about space diseases and viruses. And then Hussadin tells Edel has to fulfill his endless appetite. He picks Nell. Fortunately, Edel goes to private worship with him. Heimann says to Edel that thanks for being gay at the worst moment. The next day, Edel appears to be swollen. Baron Hussadin and Hussadin's butler, watching a video recorded to him, say that he take whatever they want. And Hussadin's butler tells Hussadin that he knocked himself out with his favorite drugs and he looks like he won't be waking up for a few days. Hussadin's butler says to Edel that it'll take at least a couple of days for him to wake up, so if he ever wakes up, Hussadin's butler will call Edel. Then suddenly he wakes up from his hunger. Once his hunger was tamed, the wild beast in him had awaken. He beats up Heimann and Nell, and he forces her to private worships. While Edel was lost in the scent of flowers, another flower was being brutally torn apart. In (22), he talk to himself that Nell just passed out before he even finished. Edel shreds he and Baron Hussadin without any Edel's skill. The color of the his blood that Edel has turned over is black. This means that he has plagued with space disease. When an incident that shook up the entire church body, and the first person to arrive at the scene is Ham. Ham couldn't believe what he's seeing. At this time, Ham heard that the Black Chapter inspectors are coming. The Quanx solution Ham's come up with is to eat up all the evidence. Unfortunately, Ham had no idea that the Black Chapter sent in a priest with an unexpected ability. Korah, is a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. Through Korah, Balak (Ham) saw 2 things. One, the things Edel had done, and two, the things that were done to Edel. Next, Deva Nell was transferred to the church's hospital, and Edel got sent off to the Bureau of Internal Investigations. In the meantime Balak cries. Balak kidnaps his brother, uncle, nephew, etc. with Balak's own Quanx ability. Balak kidnaps last his household. On the seashore, Balak makes the dimension manipulated planes to be assimilated in the sand on the beach. While Edel is constantly chased by the traumatic memory locked inside his head. Trivia *The name Hormah refers to the biblical city Hormah. And the word Hormah is Hebrew עברית origin. It means "ban" or "devoting to utter destruction". *Fan art **2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Deceased Characters